Drifting, Like Feathers on the Wind
by pammazola
Summary: "I know that this happiness will not remain forever but let us enjoy these stolen moments of comfort in the night." A collection of Rivetra one-shot drabbles fluff angst canon-universe and AU. Newest Chapter - "Importance", based on "A Choice with No Regrets." The trio of criminals from the Underground district encounter Petra Ral. A hotheaded Levi finds himself falling for her.
1. Chapter 1 - Socks

**Socks - Levi x Petra Clothing Prompt**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin.**

Levi pulls her closer because he is the only source of warmth.

The mountain of blankets atop them shifts slightly as he adjusts her into a more promising position, where he can easily trace his fingers from the line of her jaw and down, down…

Her body is incredibly soft against his. He wants to fall into her and caress every inch of skin and breathe in the honeysuckle scent that lingers from her bath. He knows that he shouldn't work himself up like this, but his hands seem to be acting on their own accord, and she doesn't appear to mind it at all.

That is, until Levi slips one dexterous finger into her sock, and suddenly Petra lets out an ear-piercing shriek, flailing erratically in his embrace and now all the nice fuzzy feelings are gone.

It is dark, though the heavy silence that filters into the air between them is enough indication for her to assume that he is glaring.

"What?" Levi murmurs into her bare thigh, practicing the patience that he reserves only for Petra. "Did I frighten you?"

"Not exactly, uh…" She pats his head in assurance, even a bit apologetically because she knows how much it takes for him to totally give in to emotions like this. "My socks… I have to keep them on, please." Petra can perfectly imagine the way he must be arching an eyebrow in puzzlement. "For warmth," she says, feeling a blush work its way into her face. "Hanji explained to me once that a lot of heat can be lost through feet and I guess that's true because I can be wearing nothing but socks and still feel warm when I'm here with you…"

Damn, and here he is thinking it was something romantic like 'heated passion' and all that ridiculous nonsense.

He tugs her socks off anyway. Petra's feet are slender, delicate, and her toes wriggle as soon as they are exposed to the chilly atmosphere. Levi thinks that this part of her is so feminine; he cups a foot firmly in one hand and does something unexpected. He leaves a trail of light kisses, one on each toe, to her heel, across the soft pads of skin and Petra does not protest, does not even have the breath to. She can feel the heat now, stronger than before, erupting from her core and spreading pleasantly throughout her body.

~oOo~


	2. Chapter 2 - Shirt

Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin.

Shirt - Levi x Petra Clothing Prompt

~oOo~

It's just a dream, but it's still nice.

They never talk about it. Never dare to. This kind of longing does not require words. A true love's heart can whisper to its partner, and they can share in the happiness and despair of this glorious wish while never saying it aloud.

When Petra looks into his dark eyes, she sees a place far away. It is very different from the world that she knows, even if she has been beyond the walls countless times. Somehow, Petra knows that this is his home (_their home_), where there are mountains, enormous and magnificent, dwarfing all the Titans that do not exist. There is a small, cozy cabin nestled between the trunks of the giant trees, overlooking a mass area of water that stretches far out in all directions, and it is so tremendous and beautiful that Petra cries with the longing to be there and the knowledge that she probably never will.

The heaven that Levi envisions is very simple. He just wants to see her face every morning, without the worries of being caught or the mad, disoriented dashing around the room to right themselves before heading out to training. For just a little while he wants Petra all to himself, and he would not allow her to cover her body except for if she is in his white shirt with the buttons undone. They would not be afraid to talk about the future, or to thumb wrestle in between kisses, or merely stay in bed and drink coffee.

It's just a dream, a stupid dream, but it still sounds nice.

~oOo~


	3. Chapter 3 - Kneesocks

Knee socks - Levi x Petra Clothing Prompt

Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin.

~oOo~

He thought this would be a bad idea.

There is a reason why Levi does not permit his so-called 'friends' to take him anywhere. The sheer variety in their personal tastes – ranging from art museums to Ferris wheels to petting zoos – just emphasizes how alienated he feels when he cannot enjoy the same things that they do.

In addition, it is an unnecessary reminder that he is, in fact, a lone man surrounded by a crowd of morons.

He still does not like it, or at least, that is what he tells himself. In this little café, the women serving you are dressed like schoolgirls (never mind their actual age), and his first instinct after stepping through the door was to turn around and walk right back out again, but the two men that stood on either side of him, Auruo and Erd, easily seized him by the arms and all hopes of escape vanished.

"And how will you have your coffee today, sir?" Petra asks, trying to be a professional, but her face is a deep red. It is not helpful when one of the boys points out her outfit with the white and red striped socks that reach up to her knees. Actually, having worked in the same business office for a year, she already knows how to make coffee just the way Levi likes it. He does not want to embarrass Petra any further, so he gives her his order with the same level of detachment he would to any other woman, but it is difficult because his eyes are constantly drawn back down to the socks that make her legs seem impossibly long. When she finally leaves their table he is torn between feelings of relief and disappointment.

"She should wear those more often," he hears Auruo say.

Levi mentally agrees before executing a perfectly aimed kick at his shin.


	4. Chapter 4 - Long Underwear

Long Underwear – Levi x Petra Clothing Prompt

Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

~oOo~

Ten minutes and Erwin still has not shown.

Levi draws the heavy fabrics tightly around himself. When he exhales he can see the little puffs of his breath and it is annoying. He is definitely a warm weather person, never taking to the winter very easily and the rate of his irritability soars. Waiting around on the street corner for the commander is exasperating. Admittedly there are much warmer places to stand in Sina, but while he is wearing his military uniform with the Survey Corps emblem the wealthy citizens tend to stare in a mixture of awe and suspicion. So the hell with it, he'd rather put up with the fact that his long johns were riding up under his trousers than to be ogled at like a sideshow attraction.

He would be content just to stand there and hate the world, only really cannot bring himself to do it when Petra is so near.

With her… boyfriend.

The taller, redheaded man looks everywhere but at Levi and for good reason. His hard, intimidating grey glare easily compensates for the height difference. Petra had said his name, but Levi forgets unimportant facts within seconds and merely nodded.

Obviously he is not a military bred boy. He'd probably shit his pants the moment he sees a titan. Petra stands between them, shivering through an encouraging smile, and because she is the woman of course the gentlemanly thing for them to do is keep her warm. Levi is holding her right hand in both his own while the boy cradles her other. An awkward moment of tug-of-war seems to ensue because the men will not talk to each other, rather pull Petra closer to one side and whisper something quietly into her ear. She dutifully moves back and forth between the two until Erwin's blond head appears on the opposite end of the street. She releases Levi's hand first and he can feel the cold settle in.

"I'll see you in a few days, Heichou. Alfred is taking me home to our papa today! We've got some catching up to do." Her wave is so cheerfully oblivious. When Erwin finally reaches Levi, he notices the bulging vessel in his forehead but he simply attributes it to the long johns riding up again.

~oOo~


	5. Chapter 5 - Jacket

Jacket – Levi x Petra Clothing Prompt

Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin.

~oOo~

Petra is definitely the mother figure on the team.

Once there was a time that she sustained an injury to her knee, preventing the young woman from participating in the next excursion. That just about drove her insane with an unprecedented worry for the squad's safety. Frankly, in her opinion, how the hell are they going to survive without her? These men are far more dependent than they realize. Sure, they laughed when she said it and that was upsetting, but then Levi-heichou touched her lightly on the shoulder. His nimble fingers smoothed back the loose strands of her copper hair in an assuring manner. The bewildered, frantic look in Petra's hazel eyes lessened a bit then. Maybe the captain's permanent scowl softened in affection. Everyone else pretended not to notice.

On the expedition the following day, much to the squad's chagrin, they realized that she was right.

"Damn it, Owen, are you fucking incompetent!?" Erd bellows, seizing his new teammate roughly around the collar. "You had _one_ job. Do _not _fight an abnormal unless the captain gives the order. We all could've been killed because of you!" He shoves the younger soldier away. "Get on your knees and thank Heichou for saving your sorry ass." Owen glares viciously at the ground, head hung low in a burning shame.

Levi sighs, turning back from his horse with a satchel tucked under his arms. "Stop being morons, both of you." Yes, he is irate at the boy too for causing all this unnecessary chaos. He was selected for the squad based on his promising talent with the 3DMG, but his overconfidence is proving to be an issue.

"When I fight alongside Owen I feel like I'm cheating on Petra with a lesser woman," Auruo says bitterly, shooting the boy a glare.

Levi is becoming rather irritated by the whole lot of them, but he bites his tongue as he reaches into the satchel and then tosses each man his own brown bundle. They open them hesitantly.

"Holy crap, this is meat!" Gunter exclaims, and the others exchange a look of awe. "Who packed this?" Then he finds the small scrap of a note that is attached to his lunch and it is written in a neat, girlish script:

_Don't give Owen such a hard time, you jerks. Remember that you need to refill the gas tanks when you reach the third stopping post. __**Please**__ listen to Levi-heichou. He's a lot smarter than you. Enjoy this lunch I made with all my love! Be safe. – Ral_

"If this divine piece of meat was prepared by Petra, I will gladly devour it!" Auruo says and Levi does not fight the urge to roll his eyes. All of them were acting like stuttering fools, utterly smitten and starry eyed. Levi feels a prick of something akin to jealousy in his heart, but easily brushes it away. Things were bound to get complicated if it turned out that they were all in love with Petra, and he does not extend mercy in a competition.

He is not worried about it, though. Earlier that morning, a similar note fell from the pocket of the clean jacket he picked up from the laundry room:

_I know it's a bit irrational of me to think you need me by your side. The truth is I know that I need __**you**__, Levi-heichou, when we are out there and even here from where I write this letter in the safety of the dorms. So - just this once - please think about my feelings before you try to be a hero or something. Don't let the boys annoy you too much! – Petra. _


	6. Chapter 6 - Earmuffs

Earmuffs – Levi x Petra Clothing Prompt

Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin. Alternate ending, in which the Special Ops Squad survives the 57th expedition.

~oOo~

"Do you think he's awake yet?" Petra whispers, half afraid that if she speaks any louder the blissful aftermath of lovemaking will shatter. Their room is just beginning to let the touch of sunlight drift through the blinds, illuminating everything in a deep orange-pink color. The morning is cold and neither desire to leave the refuge of their bed.

Levi murmurs an inaudible reply into the pillows, arms reaching out on their own accord, draping lazily around his wife's shoulders. She smiles even though he cannot see it. In sleep his expression is one full of peace, almost as if he has regained all the years of youth that he lost to the underground and the military. Petra cannot resist him like this and she layers his jaw with the lightest kisses.

That finally stirs Levi. He glares sharply, but she knows that he is not really angry. There are more effective, pleasurable ways of punishing her. The moment is calm and sweet when he follows the path of her lips with his own; lets her envelop him in a tight embrace, the need to have her again gently rising in him. Just as Levi is ready to take things a bit further she stops him. Now his frustration is genuine.

"He _is_ awake," Petra warns, gesturing to the end of the bed. Their son, Theodor, is standing there, blinky-eyed and shivering from the cold atmosphere. Neither is entirely certain how long he has been standing there but they quickly wrap themselves in the extra bed sheet, creating enough space between them to accommodate Theo's smaller body.

"What's on his head?" his mother asks, reaching for the strange dangling piece of fabric. Theo possessively presses it down on his ears so she cannot pull it away. "Papa calls them earmuffs," he says, enjoying the warmth that they provide and his smile is full of childish content.

Strangely, she hears Levi's breath catch. For a short moment he hesitates, slightly embarrassed, yet he still leans over his son and whispers to a puzzled Petra, "It's just… your bra."

~oOo~

Oh my goodness I'm so sorry but I had to! This is a running gag in my family. When I was little my dad didn't like to say the word 'bra' so he referred to them as 'earmuffs' (I don't know if he came up with that on his own or learned it somewhere). To this day, I am 19 turning 20 and every time we walk by Victoria's Secret he points to it and says "Hey, need any new earmuffs?" So thanks for making this request, it brings back some good childhood memories.


	7. Chapter 7 - Cravat

Cravat – Levi x Petra Clothing Prompt

Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin.

~oOo~

"Ackerman, lend Petra a hand with the laundry instead of sitting there being useless."

The young Asian girl quietly sets her cup of tea aside. When the captain turns his back to her she seizes the opportunity to imagine what it would feel like to drop kick his ass across the dining room the same way he does Eren nearly every morning, but she holds in this flare of anger and stands dutifully with her fist on her heart, "Yes, Heichou."

Without any amount of enthusiasm, Mikasa steps outside and heads in the direction of the clothes line. Petra is already there, humming brightly to herself. She pauses a few feet away, unsure of how to approach the older woman since their past interactions were practically nonexistent. Mikasa does not really talk to anyone except the other recruits, so in the end she merely reaches for the other basket and wordlessly begins plucking articles of clothing off the line. Petra's humming does not falter, only gives her a nod, expertly smoothing, folding, and stacking.

They work side by side, neither offering to start a conversation. Normally that would be just fine by Mikasa, she's not really a talker anyway, but for some reason the redhead's disinterest is… irritating. There's no exact reason for it. Petra has never done anything to her. The only time she even sees her is when she is tending to Eren, either by nursing the injuries he receives from the captain, or showing him an easier method to scrubbing grime off the windowpanes, and sometimes she brushes her fingers under his chin playfully when he asks an innocent question about her past… as if she were interesting to him or something…

"Oi, don't let it wrinkle!" Petra snaps, snatching the cravat from Mikasa's clenched fists. "I'll take care of Heichou's clothes. You just… finish the sheets." Her tone is chiding, like a mother's almost. The jealousy that has been festering inside Mikasa suddenly wanes. Her hazel eyes are narrowed in concentration, handling the piece of silk as if it were a precious treasure. She quickly turns away and pretends to be focusing on her job whenever she catches her staring.

Later that evening, Mikasa runs into the redheaded woman again while she is working as a messenger for the higher ups. The final letter in her bag is addressed to Levi. She finds his office and gets to the point of knocking when the door opens without her fist ever making contact.

It is not Levi-heichou either. Mikasa's eyes widen fractionally, not so much startled to see Petra in front of her as she is by the conspicuously frazzled appearance of her superior officer: the disheveled hair, swollen red lips, and the top three buttons of her shirt were missing. "Excuse me," she says, trying to rush by, but it is not fast enough for Mikasa to miss the tears that still have not dried on her cheeks. Or that painfully familiar expression that Mikasa knows only too well because she sees it every damn time she glances into the mirror and thinks of Eren; that hopeless feeling when she realizes the heart of the man she longs for is just within reach but at the same time so impossibly far away.

Petra is gone and now she can see Levi-heichou is staring after her with a dead look in his eyes. A part of her awakens, the part that wants to kick the captain in the face and scream that it's not nice to fuck with a woman's emotions just because he doesn't possess any himself; to prove to him that he can break every bone in his body and the agony will never compare to what he is putting Petra through with his selfish desires.

Mikasa mutely hands Levi his letter and leaves.

~oOo~


	8. Chapter 8 - Chemise

Chemise – Levi x Petra Clothing Prompt

Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin.

~oOo~

"I… don't know," Erwin says earnestly, shifting a bit in his seat. "There's just something wrong about seeing another man's girlfriend and her lingerie." His blue eyes stare respectfully off somewhere in the distance. He brings the cup of coffee to his lips, sipping quietly. _Not good. Not good at all._ What if Levi were to walk in? For goodness sake, how was he going to explain _this one?_ Though Erwin is absolutely certain it is clear that he does not have feelings for Petra aside from those of a brotherly sort… rationalizing with Levi is not exactly the easiest thing to do. Combine that with the fact he has the tendency to become very jealous of other men who get too close to Petra. _But this_, that damned black satin piece of fabric,_that _is a recipe for disaster.

Then Hanji moves into his line of vision, glaring without seriousness. "Oi, Erwin, it's not like she's going to be putting it on for you!" Her resounding, snorting laugh bounces around his skull. "C'mon, now! She needs your opinion. Is it sexy enough for Levi?"

"How exactly would I know?" he murmurs, and it is the truth. If he were to take a wild guess, he'd say Levi doesn't have a preference in women's sleepwear. _It is going to be coming off within the next ten seconds anyway, so who cares?_ Yes, that sounds about like him.

Erwin doesn't want to hurt Petra though, who is waiting for his approval with expectant hazel eyes. Hanji, well, she was just along for the fun and gets some kind of sadistic pleasure out of watching him squirm. "I'm sure he'll like it." _You know, we're close friends, but not __**that **__close…_

Petra sighs, stuffing her new chemise back into the pink shopping bag. "Honestly, I just want to give him something different. He never really talks about sexy things, so…"

"Uh, huh," Hanji says pensively, tapping her chin. "Well, when you're 'finished' does he curl into your side and purr like a kitten? That's a pretty good indication he's satisfied." Erwin rolls his eyes because that's the most ridiculous image she has ever conjured up.

Petra chuckles lightly, "Something like that." She has the decency to blush then.

"You say Levi talks dirty in bed, but do you ever initiate it? I bet he would _really_ enjoy that," the bespectacled woman suggested.

_God help me, why did I agree to this?_ Erwin stares vacantly into his coffee cup.

~oOo~

When Levi arrives at her apartment later for their Red Box movie night his friends are gone and his mood is especially bitter. He wasn't able to get the DVD she asked for because the moron in front of him - who had taken nearly twenty minutes just to decide on what he wanted to watch– got a hold of the copy before he could. With great uncertainty Levi selected a horror film that they'd already seen and then headed to the pizzeria, only to hand his order right back to the man behind the counter because_hell_ Petra will not eat pineapple on her pizza (he agrees it's a bit weird) and waited around for them to get it right.

"Levi, what took so long?" He is trying to take off his shoes and balance the pizza at the same time, not responding right away. She comes up behind him to what he thinks is to help him pull off his jacket but her slender hands linger on his back for a bit too long, tenderly massaging all the kinks and knots in the muscles. It feels marvelous; a barely perceptible sigh escapes his lips. He turns to thank her properly but ends up catching an eyeful of her breasts and the peculiar black thing that she is wearing.

"Well. This certainly is new."

Petra grins, spinning for him to get the full effect. "Do you like it?"

_Sweet mother fucking…_ "Sure." _Her legs have never looked so long._

"I'll get us set up, okay?" She cheerfully leads the way into the living room and his eyes appreciatively follow the gentle sway of her hips. Maybe it is a good thing they've seen this movie already.

~oOo~


	9. Chapter 9 - Gloves

Gloves – Levi x Petra Clothing Prompt

Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin.

~oOo~

He wears them to wash the dishes.

_Ten strokes clockwise. Flip. Ten strokes clockwise. Rinse. Repeat._

He works up to his elbows in soap suds, ignoring the dull ache that slowly settles in after being hunched over the basin for so long. Though many people have offered to relieve him from such a trivial chore, he refuses. For one, it is an excuse to get away from the disruption and chaos of everyone else, permitting him if not a few minutes to collect his thoughts and consider an appropriate course of action.

Additionally, if he wants something to be cleaned _the right way_ a man has to do it himself.

Levi's hands are always neatly kept. He likes to protect them from developing those unsightly wrinkles, or getting bits of food caught beneath his fingernails (the very thought is nauseating) because he would never be able to touch Petra with dirty hands.

He thinks about her often while he is washing dishes. She is a soldier, he reminds himself. She has witnessed the cruelty of the world outside the walls, the death of the people she cares for; increases her own number of titan kills with every expedition. He knows that she is no stranger of that sinking, despairing twist of a knife in her gut when she is ordered to leave a wounded comrade behind, and she saves that beautifully human urge to break down in tears in favor of charging forth alongside her captain with no promise of return. She is surely a woman unlike any he has met before.

And through all of that, Levi cannot help but think Petra is still so very innocent.

Because when they are together she looks at him with such open admiration, as if he were truly capable of anything. Her every hope, dream and breath is invested in the leader of the squad.

Perhaps that is why he feels toward her a sense of tenderness, protectiveness, maybe possessiveness; such a level of attachment that should not be permitted when they know that nothing awaits them in the future except the ultimate sacrifice of their bodies.

When they die, he wants her to be exactly as she is now, without a single blemish. Petra will never know how much strength it takes Levi to brush her cheek with the back of his hand, or ever feel the invisible gloves he uses to protect her from himself.

~oOo~


	10. Chapter 10 - Bow

Bow – Levi x Petra Clothing Prompt

Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin.

~oOo~

The captain's expression is vacant, which is not unusual, but today is unnerving. His are not the only set of eyes fixed on the red piece of fabric in her hair, though the others do not worry her so much. At least she can gauge their reactions, tend to them accordingly. Petra thoroughly understands the speculative way in which Gunter arches an eyebrow, and the annoying, wry curl of Auruo's mouth that she pointedly tries to ignore.

The delicate bow is peculiarly striking to the men of her squad. They are not accustomed to seeing her wear something so distinctively feminine. It might be considered a breach in dress code, possibly; yet, Levi-heichou gives it one long look and does not say anything. When they begin their training, he addresses Petra no differently than before. The others also become accepting of the bow's small presence, executing their practice strikes and regrouping just as effortlessly as ever. They may not be fighting titans at the moment, but Levi does not allow them to quit until their muscles are satisfyingly sore.

They are somewhat lagging when they finally return to the earth, clumsy under the weight of their weapons. Petra sluggishly makes her way to the supply room because it is her turn to refill the gas tanks. Through the processes she is lazy, blinking owlishly, thinking about how wonderful the bath is going to feel tonight, the blissful calmness of watching steam rise. She does not realize that the captain is observing her until he calls out her name, causing her to start.

"What do you call _this?_" Without reservation, Levi tugs sharply on a lock of her hair, and even though Petra winces she understands that this is the only manner that he really knows how to be playful (somewhat). His half-lidded grey eyes are narrowed, glaring at the bow as if it had committed an offense instead of its owner.

She grins sheepishly. "Oh, uh, just a little ribbon, Sir," patting the top of her head nervously. "My hair is getting a bit long, you see. This helps keep it out of the way."

"So cut it," he says, a bit blatantly, touching the accessory with long, slender fingers and for a second during his investigation their hands brush together and he does not pull away. She blushes, suddenly aware of how close he is standing, that she could just tilt her head up a little and his lips would be there. He does not seem to notice that at all. "Such a ridiculous thing," Levi murmurs, and Petra thinks he is still talking about the bow.

~oOo~


	11. Chapter 11 - Earrings

Earrings – Levi x Petra Clothing Prompt

Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin.

~oOo~

Hardly anyone notices Petra's ears.

Generally her copper-colored locks keep them partially concealed, not at all that unusual. And when she speaks the listener cannot help but to become engaged in the liveliness of her voice, to want to be interested in what she has to say. The little things are so easy to overlook, and she is secretly grateful for that because Petra _hates_ her ears.

Not for their shape, size, or color. In fact, they would be perfectly normal if it were not for the torn earlobes, the places where two small stone studs used to twinkle. It was an accident. Her earrings had snagged onto her sweater and it did not take as much strength as one would expect to pull them through the soft skin. Initially she did not feel the pain, and then of course there was all the blood but it still took awhile for reality to sink in. There was not much to be done about it except to bandage them and hope that they would heal together (unfortunately, this is not the case). To this day an unsuspecting person might casually catch a glimpse of the tears and it is almost always an uncomfortable experience.

Still, most people do not notice. When Levi finally discovers their existence he does even question it. Petra calmly allows him to brush back her hair so that he can better examine the old injuries. He mutely traces a finger along the outer shell of her ear, his hands being significantly cooler, perhaps due to the warmth that slowly floods her face as he does it. There is something marvelous about his quiet curiosity that eases all the apprehension away. Petra becomes increasingly more receptive to the touches. This simple gesture introduces a new level of intimacy that entirely revolves around ears, such as the sensation of his breath when he whispers dirty little things to her in passing. When he bites the damaged earlobe and tugs gently with his teeth. When he suckles on that sweet spot behind her ear until she cannot take his teasing anymore and she coaxes his wandering lips to hers. Levi never spoke a word of reassurance in regard to her self-consciousness, never acknowledged it and probably would never need to.

~oOo~

A/N: This request was greatly influenced by my own experiences of having my earrings ripped out. You don't realize just how popular of a gift they are until you can't wear them anymore. Be careful girls and guys. In addition, I wanted to make this more about Petra and her internal conflict rather than her just being Levi's love interest. Well, I tried. ^^ Much thanks to all the reviewers, favoriters and followers!


	12. Chapter 12 - Sounds of Screaming

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin.**

**~oOo~**

**Sounds of Screaming**

**~oOo~**

Sometimes there are days when they are fighting. Not the titans. It is a different kind of battle, one in which they are sitting alone in bed and a dark shadow cast by the moon envelops them. It is the sound of screaming that never ceases. These men and women of the Survey Corps carry it with them on the excursions beyond the walls and when they retire and when they die. No one ever really gets used to it. Some nightmares are worse than others. Most people are afraid of being eaten, but truly _living _like this is what ultimately kills them. And for every soldier there is a screaming in their minds that is not an unfamiliar one.

Auruo once confessed that he is closest to his younger sister. She was born sickly frail and he has been her protector for as long as she could remember. Being separated from her; unable to communicate except through the slowest transactions of letters, it is all nerve-wrecking. Even the highest number of titan kills would be of no condolence if anything were to happen to their village. He admits he doesn't care what becomes of the whole lot of the military as long as his sister is safe.

They have never said anything of it, but Gunter and Erd probably have their own 'one person' that keeps their adrenaline racing in the middle of the night and robs them of their sleep. Gunter merely endures it with quiet dignity, though his eyes continue to carry a haunted look about them well into the daytime hours. Erd smiles, especially when he does not want to. Aside from the captain, he is the most experienced on their team. Perhaps he learned a better way to cope. There is a rumor that Erd fell in love with a soldier from another squad and now she is living in the walls, most likely with child. The notion itself might be romantic, though no one can exactly say if that makes his life any easier.

For Petra, no amount of self-indulgence ever makes the screaming stop. There really is not any comfort in being close enough to touch Levi.

"You nearly _died_," she whispers. Each word drips in undisguised disdain. She means to hurt him and he acts as if he does not care. "You could have been_crushed_." Her hands clench themselves into tight fists.

"Unfortunately that's not the case, is it?" He blinks with an air of cool, insufferable laziness, putting his back to her, a psychological barrier that rivals the walls in durability. It is the most painful punishment he can bestow.

Of course he had almost been killed. They all had. Every time they are in the field. Only fools delude themselves into believing that there is a sense of security. Petra is one such fool, but he humors her anyway because lying in bed with her arms and legs entwined with his does not feel unpleasant. If Levi were at all emotionally inclined he might have said more to halt her heedless worrying. One day she would realize how silly she acts without him ever needing to say so.

Maybe it is wrong for them to give in to each other. Petra should be with a man who intends to marry her or says 'I love you'. She is strong enough, though, being denied the future most women are promised. She would have stayed inside the walls if that was the life that she wanted.

Levi can feel her hazel eyes piercing like daggers into his bare back, trembling a bit at the gentle tingle of warmth as she exhales deeply. He stubbornly refuses to turn, does not wish to fight with her right now. He knows that if he does he will see all the pain on her face and it will undo him because when it comes to Petra he cannot resist giving in. She _always_ wins their arguments, as annoying as that is. It starts with the heated words, raising voices but she hushes Levi with such sweet kisses that his mind goes numbingly blank. It is an unfair advantage, certainly.

At some point during the night he will come back to her side of the bed, wake her up. Petra complains about it and he listens with silent resolve since they both know that she does not really mind.

Hearing her voice is a relief from the dead silence that resounds around his skull, a disease of a sort, so profound in its nothingness he feels he might lose himself to it, to the point of even longing for screams of anguish.


	13. Chapter 13 - Dress

Dress – Levi x Petra Clothing Prompt

Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin.

~oOo~

"You look nice today, Miss Petra," Eren mumbles encouragingly through a mouthful of bread. "I've never seen you look like a girl."

At that a few of the other members of the Special Ops Squad smirk into their coffee. Petra's left temple visibly throbs in annoyance but she puts on a smile anyway and takes a seat at the breakfast table beside the titan-shifter. Obviously Eren was not saying she does not _look_ like a female, rather the dress that she is wearing is very different from the standard military uniform. It is sleeveless, made from a light blue fabric and seamed simply, modestly clinging to her curves whilst the bottom flares out to just above her knees. The design of it is dated; this dress had belonged to her mother at one point. Though, somehow on the copper-haired woman it seems refreshingly new.

Levi observes the two of them from his end of the table pensively. They were permitted a day of leave from the Legion, so everyone is wearing their casual clothes and made plans for somewhere to be. Due to certain conditions Eren must be wherever Levi is, which does not fare well for the captain's short temper and/or backhanding reflexes. Instead of going home to her family, Petra volunteered herself to be the happy median (or barrier) between them.

It is on mornings just like this that he remembers how close Petra and Eren are in age, nineteen and fifteen . When they are not fighting in this war, suddenly they cease to be soldiers, become ridiculous, bratty teenagers again, laughing and joking about. There's nothing wrong with that, of course, but when Petra puts on that dress and flashes Levi a youthful smile the atmosphere changes just a little. If she is handing him his cup of coffee he makes sure that their fingers never touch.

Still, the captain cannot ignore the light sensation in his gut when the young woman says she will keep him company on their one day off. The smallest part of him cannot help but feel pleased because regardless of their age difference there is relief in the simplest of facts:

_She picked me._

~oOo~

Thanks for the kind reviews. :')


	14. Chapter 14 - Scarf

Sorry those of you who are still waiting! Things were pretty hectic for me last week. Clothing prompt requests are still open.

Scarf - Levi x Petra Clothing Prompt

Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

~oOo~

Sometimes the snow is bearable. Like today, such a thin layer of white powder does not do much to hinder their navigability across the land, though weather is not always predictable. A blizzard could blow in. The combination of cold and heavy snow and wind hardly make suitable conditions for fighting titans, and the monsters do not seem to be bothered by the drop of temperature in the least. They might lose half the people in their formation. Again.

Winter is an off-season for the Survey Corps, at least in terms of extraneous missions. During these slow days a majority of their time is spent within long, boring squad meetings discussing future expeditions, reflections on past successes and failures and, of course, sorting through the old paperwork that has steadily accumulated on their desks. This is an important lesson that the new recruits must understand thoroughly: Due dates are essential to promote the smooth process of their operations.

The captain could not get the damn brats to stay in their seats for more than an hour.

When Levi follows them outside, a chilly breeze hits him square in the face and if anyone were paying him any attention they would hear a quiet stream of grumbling that sounds suspiciously like "Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck" as he walks along the stone pathway, straining a bit to make out the distant forms of the 104th trainees against the white background. They behave like little children, much to his chagrin, wrestling around on the ground and pelting snowballs at each other. Levi halts just outside their line of vision, cradling his cup of coffee, drawing his thick woolen green scarf closely around his neck. Well… he would give them just a moment longer.

The wafting smell of coffee is bringing back old memories, not at all unlike the scenes playing out before him. It does not seem that long ago when he had also been forced to leave the comfort of the indoors to trudge through the cold, searching for the familiar figures of his squad. Though he always anticipated it, Erd still expertly managed to nail him in the back of the head with a snowball. He remembered the chortling sounds of Auruo as he all too conspicuously dashed from his hiding place in the brush, but it would be just enough to divert their captain's attention for Gunter to come up behind him and shove another handful of the frozen liquid into his face. Levi swore loudly, insulting their mothers and they still laughed because his grey eyes were flashing brightly with an emotion that could have been called playfulness. Before too long he was scooping up his own ammo… yes, they might be grown men, but a challenge is a challenge. Then they usually divided into teams of two, Levi and Auruo versus Gunter and Erd.

As he recalled it, their simple game turned into an epic battle of survival in an arctic terrain. They never quite knew which team to declare the winner (of course, Auruo would say otherwise) because during the midst of their miniature war a petite female emerged from the real world, and then the only thing that mattered was the feeling of the heat radiating from the steaming cups of coffee. When she saw Levi in his newly disheveled state, bits of snow sprinkled in his dark hair, Petra laughed into her green scarf. He blinked, slightly bewildered with a growing sense of embarrassment. In a few seconds he would have reverted back to his withdrawn, stoic persona, but she would have none of that. The rest of the squad looked on, completely baffled as the copper-haired woman boldly brushed her cold nose against her captain's and then leaned in closely. The boys could not exactly see what was happening until his posture suddenly went rigid.

Levi's lips quiver at the memory of Petra's kiss, and for the first time since their deaths he feels incredibly warm. He lets this light sensation settle down before stepping out into the open, pulling back on the scarf.

His voice sounds foreign even in his own ears: "Jaeger, get your ass over here. Did I give you permission to leave?"

~oOo~

A/N: After re-watching episode 21, I had to write something like this. In loving memory of the Levi Squad. *salutes* Thank you so much for reading. :)


	15. Chapter 15 - The Sun's Reflection

**A Valentine's Day gift for matadorrfury! You requested 'any Ghibli movie AU', so I decided to try my best with Ponyo (it's one of my favorites) I hope that you enjoy this!**

**~oOo~**

**_The Sun's Reflection_**

**~oOo~**

From a distance he can still see their home. It is the little wooden house with a vegetable garden, sitting on the lonely cliff by the sea.

The sight of it slowly fading away always stirs an aching, wistful emotion within him, etches a painful stitch in his heart. He redirects his gaze toward the horizon, where his entire life lies in every dip and curve of the ocean's waves. The feeling is so bittersweet. He closes his eyes and allows each rushing gust of wind to flow over him, refreshing in such a way that elevates the tension from both body and mind, as if it were a cleansing of his soul. He grips the ship's railing for support and the metal is smooth, cold within the palm of his hand. Though it is something that Levi has come to know very well as a sailor, a part of him silently resigns, and the images of an attractive copper-haired woman edges into the midst of his consciousness. A heavy sigh escapes him. When he opens his eyes and looks back the house is already gone.

The morning sunrise tinges the heavens in colors of yellow and rosy hues, like merging streaks of paint across a canvas. It brings back to him memories of a very similar sky from years gone by. The ghost of a kiss seems to tremble upon his brow. His first kiss. He remembers it as though it were yesterday.

Orphaned at an early age, Levi was forced to fend for himself, and he took refuge in the giant, beckoning expanse that is the sea. It is an impartial, nourishing force on this earth that will give bountiful of wealth to those who dare to reach into her waters. He learned what to do, watching numerous fishermen. His presence became so accustomed that a few opted to take him with them on their boats. Whatever he caught would be his to keep. It is a dirty business, though being so limited in resources he did not complain, and eventually grew to appreciate the men who worked to keep the land dwellers alive. As a young adult, he had handled every low-ranking position as a member of a crew that was available on the cargo ships that journeyed between continents, even managed to start earning money and saving, thinking one day he would go to school.

On such a morning with a particularly beautiful sunrise he was sitting on the docks, repairing a fisherman's nets all the while cursing under his breath. A disgusting amount of debris was entangled with it. Just as always. Sometimes he wonders how the logic works in the minds of the morons that live in this little seaside village; how exactly can they figure that abusing the source of their food is any way a good idea. Or maybe they just don't care. There were some fish and other small critters caught in the mess of rope and sticky grime, though not sufficient to meet the day's quota. Levi wordlessly cuts them free and flips them back into the water. He does not recall exactly when he realized that he was being watched; only suddenly a pair of hands appeared in the same proximity as his own. They were slender, distinctively feminine, though the skill that they portrayed handling all the knots and entanglements made it clear that this person was no stranger to such work. Then he lifts his sharp grey eyes, feeling very annoyed because he did not want the help.

He was nearly blinded because her smile easily rivaled the sun.

It unsettled him a bit, having her so near. There had not been many times Levi took notice of the women that occasionally came to the docks. Most were the wives of the elder sailors, wishing them off with prayers of good luck. But he had never seen this one before. He was sure that he hadn't. There's no way he could have overlooked her glowing skin. It was a healthy shade of peach, such a clear complexion that the locals did not have. For a moment, as she spoke in what he assumed was words of greeting he did not bother to hear, he was too transfixed on the image of her. The copper colored locks of her hair were chopped short, defining the shape of her face, making her look more mature, the high cheekbones and that smooth curve of her chin. The pleasant hazel of her eyes was bright and shining. There was something transfixing about this stranger, and Levi would be damned if he said it was love at first sight. The whole idea was ridiculous, he knew nothing about her, other than that she was gorgeous and talented with her hands.

Curiously, she accepted the unfriendly and withdrawn vibe that he emitted. The silence that settled upon them was not stifling or awkward. She was outgoing, the _exact _opposite of him. Wherever this stranger came from, their customs were different. Prior to that day Levi had never known anyone that said goodbye with a kiss.

He left her behind him after that, thinking that he would never see her again. Though later it would occur to him that maybe she was not so annoying after all.

As fate would have it, Levi ended up marrying that girl.

Today, he still leaves Petra behind, as much as his heart protests. He is the captain of his own ship with a crew of dedicated members that depend on him. Now, when he returns home late in the night after working overtime he is greeted by his young wife who wears such a ferocious (playful) glare that he feels himself shrinking a bit from sheer intimidation. He accepts the chastising with quiet dignity. There is nothing he can do. A part of Levi always belonged to the sea, at the will of the Goddess of Mercy. A part of him belongs to Petra, too.

She is his only anchor to the shore, the little warmth of sunshine that lingers on his lips.


	16. Chapter 16 - Importance

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin.**

**A/N: Inspired by the third chapter of ****_A Choice with No Regrets, _****an alternative reality in which Petra is in the same trainee squad as Levi. Please enjoy. :)**

**~oOo~**

**_Importance_**

**~oOo~**

It is Isabel who meets her first.

In vast comparison to the other dorms, the women's sector is arranged neatly without a distinguishable trace of dust or grime. She thinks that Aniki would like the pleasant scent of lemon that seems to linger around the room; maybe she can sneak him in here, just in case of an emergency. The place is not quite so large, but each of the bunk beds look practically identical. Her initial, sputtering anger of being separated from her family cools. At least she has a bed, Farlan points out, taking refuge within his own, utterly oblivious to Levi's violently throbbing temple as the pristine white sheets are wrinkled in the process. He is right; they have certainly slept in worse places although Isabel cannot say she was necessarily upset about it. Running from the Military Police made every crowded broom cupboard and laundry chute feel like home.

Here, there is no one for her to turn to.

She fakes it, walks with loud, echoing steps, head held high. Her emerald colored eyes glance assertively to the left, to the right, searching for a vacant bed and its conjoining partner. The few soldiers that seem to notice her make no indication of giving Isabel guidance, these women did not jeer or shout insults like she expected, though it is written plainly in their expressions, the way they cruelly put their backs to her and the prominent vibe of 'unwelcome' seeps like acid down her throat. _What would Aniki and Farlan do…?_ Isabel looks around but of course they are not there, she feels herself becoming smaller, lost in a giant nest of ants that bite and tear at the frayed strands of her confidence.

Fortunately this trance is shattered.

"Hello? Do you need some help?"

Isabel starts, realizing that in her haze she has nearly collided into another cadet. The young woman before her stands with a perfect posture, looking down upon the newcomer, though not in a manner that would be condescending. Curiously, she does not find a hint of the suspicion and mistrust that has quickly become familiar since their arrival. Rather, Isabel sees only light puzzlement in an otherwise clear expression.

It reminds her a bit of Levi.

"Who are you?" she asks uncertainly.

The strange cadet nods. "I am Petra Ral, a dorm prefect. I can help you settle in." Isabel cannot tell if she says this out of a sense of kindness or obligation, however many of the bystanders are throwing bewildered looks at Petra, whispering amongst themselves. She is inclined to believe it is the former. Regardless, at least someone is willing to give her direction.

"Thanks, I guess," Isabel surveys the room again. "So… where do you stash the gnash around here?"

She cannot help it. At that, Petra breaks into a broad smile. "That would be the mess hall, and lunch will be served soon. Let's hurry and get you ready. It's five laps for every minute that you're late."

Isabel blinks in disbelief. "But… the food is free. Why would anyone want to drag their ass…?" She follows the older woman to a bunk nestled in a far corner ideally - she notices - with a window that overlooks the training field. There might be a way to communicate with the boys and her heart lifts a little. Petra follows her gaze out the window, notices her sigh wistfully. She instinctively reaches out and playfully ruffles the newbie's shaggy head of hair. "Hey, there's no time for daydreaming!"

~oOo~

Dear Farlan is left clumsy and tongue-tied every time Petra passes him the bread.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Levi snaps harshly at his friend, fighting the urge to smear that awestruck look off of Farlan's face with the unsightly mash of gruel in his bowl. He is not entirely certain of which he finds more disgusting. So far they have endured three weeks of their military training. Very few of the other cadets cause them any trouble now about their past, though the tension still lingers. The trio of criminals eat in isolation, keeping quiet conversation amongst themselves. If anyone cared enough to glance their way this evening they would be able to see the two men, one with starry eyes, the other glowering, and the petite redhead is content to watch the spectacle between them with cheeks full of food.

"She's a goddess, that Petra." Farlan gnaws on the stale piece of crust with ravenous vigor. In his mind its taste is spectacular. "What I would give to just speak to her."

"I believe you're losing perspective here," Levi says blatantly, shoving the remains of his unfinished dinner across the table for an eager Isabel. He sees the gratitude shining in her large eyes before she accepts it. "We're not shopping for brides."

The other man grins sheepishly at him with a nod of agreement. "You're completely right. It's not like I think she would ever consider me or something crazy."

"That's not the point, you idiot."

"Actually…!" Isabel chimes in a sing-song voice. "Petra-neesan talks about the both of you quite frequently. There's a rumor catching wind that we're the reason she's joining the Survey Corps."

They reply simultaneously with very different reactions: "You mean she really does notice me?!" and "What the hell did you just call her?!" respectively.

This is getting ridiculous. Undoubtedly that damn copper-haired woman is proving to be more of an obstacle in their plan than he originally bargained. Levi can see it in their eyes. His friends are completely smitten with her, and this attachment to another cadet is going to make things more complicated. If he had the power, Levi would direct them away, but as fate would have it, Petra is a member of their trainee squad. There would be no chance of avoiding her completely. In fact, annoyingly enough, he is paired with her during their drills _way too often_. Apparently proof beyond doubt that he can get on fine as a solo slayer is not taken into account during training, and he finds it irritating, being forced to engage in all sorts of scenarios with that girl. The most vivid memory of her comes to his mind, from just earlier that week:

They are told that an injured comrade must be attended to immediately, though while engaging the titans anyone who is not in the air is pretty much considered dead. Returning for them is out of the question unless otherwise ordered. So whilst it is this logic that has been forcefully ingrained into their minds since the first day, it came as a surprise to Levi – who was sitting on the ground because it was his turn to play 'dead' – when Petra suddenly broke formation with the rest of the squad and nimbly maneuvered through the branches at top speed, until she finally made her way back to him, a little breathless but triumphant.

"If this were real," he hissed lowly, keeping himself limp as she struggled to arrange her gear to hold both their weights. "You'd have killed us both. At least I would have the chance of surviving if the titans overlooked me."

"If this were real," she whispered in his ear, the warmth of her breath causing him to flinch. "I'd never let you die alone." Her hold around his waist tightened.

Fucking wench. After training they were told to run fifty laps without dinner just for ignoring orders.

Levi pulls his thoughts back to the present.

"What does she say?" Farlan presses, peeking hopefully over the sea of heads to where he knows Cadet Ral is sitting. She has her own company, a couple of boys from her village inside Wall Rose. They openly despise and admire the criminals for their incredible talent.

Isabel uses the crust of her bread to swab the bottom of the now empty bowl. She is in no rush to finish her meal. "Well, she admires you a lot. You're brave, loyal, and trustworthy; yeah… all that good stuff that makes a soldier. I told her, 'Of course he is! Farlan's one of the most badass men in the world!' " He beams at her appreciatively.

The young girl glances at Levi then, her lips curl into a smirk. He responds with an arched eyebrow. Not that any of this really matters, so he drops his gaze to the table, indifferent. Isabel does not contribute to the conversation after that.

He never does find out what Petra says about him.

~oOo~

But there are issues of more pressing importance and no time to worry about silly gossip. Like how to get to that blond-haired bastard, for instance. The next excursion beyond the walls is not a long way in coming and their window of opportunity for a counter-attack is gradually narrowing. They must act swiftly.

"I'm going to spy on him tonight," Levi says at breakfast one morning. It is essential to learn Erwin's every habitual engagement of every night, or when he is least guarded and what he eats and who makes it. There is no room for error. To Levi's great disappointment he does not receive the words of wholehearted agreement that he expected. In fact, Farlan and Isabel seem almost completely uncertain, a little hesitant. Military life… is changing them.

With or without their encouragement, when dusk settles the rest of the cadets have already settled into their dorms, Levi murmurs something about using the outhouse, does not even wait to be granted permission from the prefect. He intends for this to be quick work, to search for a simple candle burning in the one window of the large complex he had seen before. He is long since accustomed to the dark embrace of the shadows, and it is comforting, wearing his old cloak with the hood pulled up to conceal his face. A knife is hidden within his long sleeves, though he will try to avoid using it. This mission is solely for the purpose of obtaining useful information. Leaving a trail of blood in his wake would not be advisable. He is prepared to lie. To run. To hide. To fight.

What he is not prepared for is… Petra.

Of course, he notices her following him almost right away. There is an irritating sensation that he gets from the intense set of her hazel eyes on his back. Every step he takes forward or backward she immediately copies. When he shoots swift glances over his shoulder she flails backward about a tenth of a second too slow. Her attempt at stealth is nothing short of pitiful. In any other case, he would just ignore her, but her interference and poor excuse of discretion might draw attention to both of them.

_This woman is going to be the death of me, quite literally._

"What are you doing?" Levi sighs, rising from his crouched position behind the crates of dented gas tanks, hands on his hips. He waits patiently for her to give up.

Petra huffs, popping out from her hiding place like a child's puppet. Her mother should have named her Grace. Levi thinks with bleak humor that she would be a living, breathing oxymoron. "I could ask you the same." She approaches his hooded figure without a trace of fear from what he can make out in the darkness. Well, that only meant that she is a fool, too. "I saw you sneak away from the others. My bed is right by the window." She gestures in the general direction of the building. "And… Isabel told me that it was you."

That little turd_._ "Oh."

"So what are _you_ doing?" Her smile is brilliant even partially concealed by the night. It's a bit eerie, the way Petra responds to the menacing vibes that radiate from Levi, which suggest anything but friendliness. Obviously he is up to no good and hell if he told her anything at all. What kind of answer is she expecting?

Levi looks down mutely at her for a long moment, mentally considering how much noise Petra would make if he decides to attack her. He does not intend to kill, just leave a nice large bump on her head to wake up to in the morning. However… there is the whole dilemma of getting her back to the dorm without either of them being caught which is feasibly impossible. This mission, before it even began, has failed. "Why don't we just forget about all this? Go back to bed and -"

He does not remember what he meant to say after that. When Petra kisses him without forewarning, seizing him forcefully by the collar of his cloak to lessen the distance between them… his mind goes numbingly, blissfully blank. He does not try to pull away. On the contrary, though he would be teased about it years later, his response is very enthusiastic. His hands on their own accord greedily yank her hips forward to meet with his, a content growl rumbling through his chest as he licks the corner of her mouth, subconsciously searching for more of this glorious taste of sweetened sunshine. Then she pulls back a little, copper-colored hair disheveled.

"Squad Leader Smith!" Petra exclaims breathlessly, arms still maintaining their hold around Levi's neck.

Erwin is wordlessly watching the spectacle unfolding before him with a perturbing air of assertive calmness. Through the pleasant haze of his mind Levi is vaguely aware of the irony that the subject of the spy was spying on the spy this entire time. Perhaps if Petra had not distracted him he would have noticed his presence. Or maybe not. The fact remains, he has sorely underestimated Erwin. It will not happen again.

Touché, Monsieur Blondie.

Strangely enough, Erwin merely nods in what seems like empathy. Levi is not really listening as he gently chastises them for breaking curfew, submitting to what he calls 'primitive desires', says something about the mess hall needing to be cleaned (for anyone else that might actually seem like a punishment). Levi salutes only when he sees Petra doing it, realizing that they are dismissed. He finally raises his grey gaze but only succeeds in shooting a dagger-like glare into Erwin's back.

"Just so we're clear, I only kissed you to save our asses." Petra arches an eyebrow at him. Her lips are still wet and puffy.

"Tch." If Levi were the type to roll his eyes he would have done so then. "Do I look like an idiot? I'd never kiss you back if I believed otherwise." Suddenly his throat feels parched. Each breath he takes is painful.

"_Good_."

Petra does not even look back at him when she leaves. Levi stares after her vanishing figure, feeling hopelessly confused as to why she sounds so angry.

~oOo~

A/N: And… that's a wrap! I don't have anything planned after this scene. I'll probably wait for more chapters of _A Choice with No Regrets _to be released and translated before I even consider writing in this AU again, and if enough people enjoy it (please let me know!). Thank you for taking the time to read all of this. ^^


End file.
